


Wonderful Christmastime

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Christmas with the littlest Potters and Teddy, is always a joyous occasion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wonderful Christmastime

Ever since his first Christmas at Hogwarts when he was eleven, Harry has loved Christmas. Of course he loved Christmas at the Burrow too, but there was something about Christmas at 12 Grimmauld place with Ginny, the kids, and Teddy, that has grown to be his favorite. James, Al, and Lily, are seven, five, and three now, and they absolutely adore their thirteen year old ‘cousin’ Teddy. Currently, James and Al are sitting on the floor playing with their dragon figurines, while Teddy carries little Lily on his shoulders, around the house, her new favorite activity.

“Teddy,” the youngest Potter child squeals “Put me  _ down.”  _

Teddy smiles “I thought you liked it up here Lily Lu?”

“I do, but I’m dizzy.”

“Oh, okay then, I’ll stop.”

“Hey Al, what kind of dragon, you got there?” Teddy asks.

“A Hungarian Horntail, Daddy fought one once, Ted, did you know that?” Al asks, excitedly.

“I did.”

“He loves dragons these days, Teddy, as much as you loved, Hippogriff’s.” Harry says

“Oh boy, that’s a lot.”

“Teeeeeddyyyy. Are you going with Daddy on my first flying lesson tomorrow?” James asks, he’s the closest to Teddy.

“Do you want me to come?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay!”

Ginny sets a plate of Christmas sweets on the table and smiles. “Oh Jamesy, I can’t believe you’re already old enough.” She says.

“Mummy, I’m seven!”

“Far too old for my liking.” 

“Mummy , why can’t I turn my hair different colors like Teddy? I want to turn it pink.” Lily says.

“Because baby, that’s Teddy’s special gift. He got it from his mum.”

“But I want pink hair!” 

“I know, baby. When you’re older, if you still want pink hair, I’ll charm it for you.”

Harry comes back into the living room and smiles “So, who wants to put the star on the tree this year?”

“Me, I’ve never done it before, Daddy!” Lilly shouts 

“Oh, that’s right. What color do you want me to do it for you!?” Harry asks her.

“Pink! Pink! Pink!”

“Of course she picked pink. She always picks pink for everything, I hate it!” James complains 

“James, be nice to your sister.” Harry says. 

The star is enchanted to change the color of all the ornament balls and on the tree daily, based on what’s picked. When Harry flicks his wand and everything turns pink, Lily is mesmerized. 

“Oooh, Daddy! It’s so pretty.” She whispers 

“It is, isn’t it? What do you think boys?”

“I like it.” Al says.

“It’s okay, I guess.” James says.

Ginny shakes her head “Don’t be a spoilsport for your sister, Jamesey.”

“I guess it  _ is  _ kind of pretty.”

“Alright little monsters, time for bed.” Ginny says, expecting an uproar.

“But Mum, Teddy just got here.” James whines

“Yeah Mummy, we’re not tired.” Al adds.

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, you’ll be up early, remember? We can hang out all day.” Teddy reasons

“Thank you.” Ginny says, “Now, time for bed boys, Lily.”

Harry takes the boys up to bed, and Lily climbs sleepily into her mothers arms . Three kids definitely feels like a tall order sometimes.

XXX 

In the morning, the kids are eating cereal, and listening intently as Teddy tells them yet another story about Hogwarts.

“Is the castle really that big?” Al asks.

“It’s huge Al, you’ll love it.”

“Jamesy says I’ll be in Slytherin. But I don’t wanna be.”

“Don’t listen to him, Al. There’s nothing wrong with Slytherin. My Gran was in Slytherin and you all like her, right?” Teddy says

“Yeah, I was just picking on Al. I didn’t mean it.” James says, wrinkling up his face.

“It’s alright pal, just maybe don’t pick on your brother so much. I don’t want my best mate getting in trouble.”

“Okay!”

A moment later, Ginny comes down the stairs smiling. 

“Teddy, you got them up and fed? Oh you absolute saint.” She says happily

“It’s no problem, Aunt Ginny. Really. I love the little rugrats.” Teddy says smiling.

“Mummy? Where’s Daddy?” Lily asks.

“Out running his Christmas errands.” Ginny says, not wanting to explain to her toddler that her

dad visits her grandparents graves on Christmas Eve.

“Oh, okay.”

“He’ll be back soon though. Now, what’s Teddy told you this morning?”

“Teddy says Hogwarts is  _ huge.”  _ Al says.

“I wanna go  _ now.”  _ James says excitedly.

“I know Jamesey, we’ll go see Teddy in his quidditch final, how about that?” Ginny says. 

“Really? You want me to watch, Ted?”

Teddy ruffles James’ hair. “Course I do, you’re my best mate.”

“Yay!”

A moment later, Harry gets home and Lily runs to him.

“Daddy! I missed you.” She says 

“I missed you too, sugar plum.” Harry says, kissing his daughter’s forehead.

“Dad! Guess what???” James says

“What James?” Harry replies 

“Mummy says we can go watch Teddy’s quidditch final.”

“Very nice, now are you ready to go for your first flying lesson?”

“Yeah!”

“Al, Lily? Do you want to come watch or are you going to stay inside?” 

“I’ll stay here with Mummy.” Al says.

Me too, it’s too cold.” Lily declares.

“Okay! Be safe boys!” Ginny calls

“Always, Gin.” Harry says.

After a few minutes Al curls up next to Ginny, resting his head on her belly.

“Mummy?” He says

“What’s up, Alligator?”’ Ginny says, using his nickname to get him to open up

“Why does Teddy like Jamesey better than me?”

“Al, that’s not true. Teddy adores you. James is just getting bigger and has more things to talk to Teddy about. That’s all.”

**“** Oh.”

“Yeah, Teddy doesn’t have favorites.”

“Okay.”

“You’re very snuggly today, sweet boy.”

“Yeah, sometimes I miss being little.”

“Well, you’ll always be my baby.”

“Even when I’m as big as Teddy?” Al says in wonder.

Ginny smiles, Al is such a sweetheart. “Oh yes, especially then.” She says kissing his forehead.

A little while later James comes in from his flying lesson, his cheeks especially red from the cold.

“Mum! I was so fast! You should have seen me!” He practically shouts

“I bet you were really good. Now, I’m sure you’re all freezing. I’m going to make some cocoa.” Ginny says

“With extra marshmallows??” James asks

“Of course. Run and go play with your siblings, alright?”

“Jamesey! Come color with Teddy and me!”

James smiles, “Coming Lily Lu!”

Al picks up a crayon and smiles “I’m gonna draw a dragon! Like the blue one from Uncle Charlie’s letter.”

“Cool!” James says.

“Al! James! Look! Teddy changed his hair to match my crayon!” Lily says, giggling as Teddy changes his hair to a brilliant shade of hot pink.

“I like the blue the best, Ted.” Al says

“Me too, buddy. It’s my normal color, but it kind of looks like that dragon you drew.” Teddy replies

“What do you want or Christmas, Teddy?” Al asks

“I don’t know, a new broom maybe?” Teddy says.

Al smiles “I want more dragon figurines, and dragon books.”

“You really are obsessed, huh Al?”’

“But Teddy, they can breathe  _ fire.  _ That’s so cool.”

“I suppose that  _ is  _ cool.” 

“Teddy?”

“Yes, mate?”

“When you finish school, are you gonna stop visiting us?”

“Of course not, why?”

“Because, we never see Uncle Charlie, and I don't want to never see you.”

“Oh. I’ll come visit loads, I promise. I’ll probably play quidditch for a while, then get a boring job.”

“Like Uncle Percy? His job’s boring.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” 

Ginny comes into the living room a little while later with a smile on her face, she loves seeing Teddy with her babies.

“I think you lot ought to get to bed soon, I know you’ll be waking up your Daddy and me at the crack of dawn for Christmas.” She says

“Okay! “Al says, and Lily follows behind him. 

XXX 

The next morning, the children shuffle down the stairs, James leading the pack as Teddy carries Lily on his shoulders, Al trailing behind them. 

“Look! It snowed!” Al says happily

“It’s pretty!” Lily adds

“Let’s go play in it.” 

“Jamesey, I think you should wait until it’s a little sunnier out.” Ginny says. 

“Yeah, besides, don’t you want to open your presents?” Harry adds.

“Oh yeah! Presents!” James says.

Harry sets presents at each of his children’s feet, letting Teddy retrieve his own gifts since he’s older, and won’t create chaos like the others

“You actually got me a new broom?! Wow thanks Uncle Harry! Teddy says excitedly.

Harry smiles “Of course I did, Aunt Ginny and I couldn’t let you play on that old thing for the final, now could we!”

“James can have my old broom.”

“Really? Thanks Teddy!” James says excitedly.

After a while, Al opens his new dragon figurines excitedly, delighted to see that they breathe fire.

“They breathe fire and everything. Almost like the real ones.” Al says, his eyes bright 

“I knew you’d like them, I asked your Uncle Charlie to help me find the most realistic ones.” Ginny says, kissing her son on the forehead.

James happily rips the paper off a new wizard chess board. 

“Whoah! Does this mean you’ll finally teach me how to play?” He says.

“Of course!” Harry replies 

Finally, Lily opens a box of magic crayons that change color based on whatever it touches.

“Are these magic?” She asks excitedly 

“Yeah! Put it on my hair and see what happens!” Teddy tells her 

“It’s the same color!” Lily says clapping her hands 

“You all happy with your presents?” Harry asks 

“Yes!” They chorus

“Good!”

“Can we go play in the snow now?!” Al asks shyly.

“Of course we can! Go get your coats and gloves, and then we’ll go.” Harry says.

A little while later, they’re packed into sleds, Lily with Harry, as she’s a true Daddy’s girl, Ginny and Al, and James with his cousin Teddy. Laughter fills the air, as they go racing down the hill.

“That was so fast!” says James 

“I thought we were going so fast that we’d fall out.” Al says.

“Really? Have you ever fallen out?” Lily asks

“Once, but I think James pushed me.” Al tells his sister.

“I did not!” James argues.

“Did too!”

“Boys, there is no need for such arguments on Christmas.” Ginny says.

“Okay!” The boys say.

“Merry Christmas, my beautiful family.” Harry says.

Ginny smiles, hugging her children close “Merry Christmas indeed.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
